The Musicians
by Dragon Of Earth
Summary: Five years since the last Angel. The pilots have now been trained as Assassins to rid the world of SEELE. Slight AU AsukaShinji


The Musicians  
  
Misato was confused, that was what she was feeling at the moment as she headed for the bridge that was NERV's control center. It had been five years since the last Angel appeared at Tokyo3. NERV had turned from killing Angels, to hunting down SEELE and all of their minions.  
  
As a result of this change of this criterion, the remaining Evangelion pilots were all retrained to 'clean' the world. The results of the training were different for each Child. Rei Ayanami proved to be a natural and passed with ease. Asuka Langley Souryu, who was as always determined to be the best, excelled at her training. Toji Suzuhara got new cloned limbs and got through his training as well. Shinji Ikari showed determination and loyalty, which proved to be an even match with the Second Child. Once the training was over all were dispersed to different points all over the world.  
  
Always emotional outside of work, Misato missed her two charges as well as Rei. Because of the importance of their missions, only the Commander and Sub Commander knew of their locations so she couldn't even send a message. As always she was worried about them. But not as worried as she was right now.  
  
With a determined face the Major entered the main bridge. Seeing that the bridge technicians and Maya were already there she stopped behind the middle seat and turned to face the upper level. There stood Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and next to him was his former student, the Supreme Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari.  
  
The gray haired professor cleared his throat before speaking, "Now that we're all here let me begin. You are all aware of the situation between NERV and SEELE, and you are also aware of the necessary steps we have taken as well. But the problem has grown."  
  
Commander Ikari who sat in his usual position spoke silently, but still deadly, "Keel and the remnants of SEELE are creating more EVA Units. Section Two believes that SEELE is going to make another attempt at taking over the Geofront by force." He pushed his glasses back up his nose when they had gone down some. "So once again we must take precautions. Dr. Ibuki informs me that repairs to Unit 00, Unit 03 and Unit 02 are complete and that Unit 01 is now ready."  
  
Misato could guess where this was going. 'He can't use the Dummy Plug on all of them. So that means-'  
  
The Commander stood up and put his hands behind his back and he smiled. Not the friendly smile that his son rarely used, but a smile that could make anybody's blood run cold. "We can't welcome our guests without the proper entertainment. Dr. Ibuki, if you would be so kind as to get the musicians." With that he turned around and left with the former professor in tow.  
  
The three technicians looked at each other for a moment. Then all three turned to their terminals and began to type frantically.  
  
As they did what they did best Misato walked over to Maya and asked what was on her mind. "Who are these musicians?"  
  
Dr. Maya Ibuki looked at her friend, "Coffee?" She asked indicating the cart behind the two women. When Misato nodded they both walked over to it and poured two cups of hot java. "Haven't you ever come across the word 'musicians' in the files you hack into?" She asked with a smile.  
  
The major was just taking a drink when Maya asked. The result was a surprised Misato spitting out her entire mouthful causing Maya to giggle. "I... can explain." she tried to say and not drown at the same time.  
  
Maya waved her off, "It's okay, I can understand you wanting to know about Shinji and Asuka. But seriously, have you ever come across that word in those files?"  
  
Misato took another swig of her drink while she thought back. "Well, all I got were bits and pieces of data. But musicians came up several times. Why?"  
  
The doctor gave a disappointed sigh, "Well I thought you could tell me." She noticed the confused look on the other woman's face. "What I mean is that I don't know either. The Commander told us that when he said so, to type a short message, 'Musicians return to the stage.' That's it."  
  
Misato began to think about what was going on when a voice got her attention. "Sorry, what Kensuke?" She asked the young technician while turning around.  
  
"I said that the Commander wants to speak with you in his office." He replied.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Misato found herself waiting at the new airport at the edge of Tokyo3. The Commander had ordered her to greet the 'musicians' when they arrived. Her wait wasn't long, as a voice came over the lowed speaker. "Fight 472 from Berlin now arriving at gate number nine." The message repeated.  
  
The Tactical Director stood up to find the first of five people she was supposed to meet. People began to file through the door as the plane was emptied of its passengers. Among the mass of people Misato noticed a recognizable red haired woman that once lived with her.  
  
With eyes wide in disbelief she began to wonder if her mind was messing with her. But that idea vanished when the red head saw her and smiled. When Asuka was close enough she hugged her former roommate. Misato threw her arms around the red haired Second Child and cried out in tears of happiness.  
  
Asuka pulled back and smiled at the major before saying, "Misato I missed you, it's so good to see you again."  
  
A crying Misato wiped her eyes before she took her first good look at her former charge. Now being twenty Asuka had grown into a beautiful young woman, she had grown into her figure even more and was even more attractive than before. Red was still apparently her favorite color since her blouse and long leather coat were both red.  
  
Misato looked back up at Asuka's face and her smile grew even wider, "Man if only Shinji could see you now." She said with a now teasing smile.  
  
Asuka's cheeks became pink and her pride kicked in, "That idiot could never get even that lucky." She replied with a snort. "Let's go so I can lie down for a while, I'm tired." She said while turning to head down toward the baggage claim.  
  
Before Misato could speak again the speaker came to life once more, "Flight 279 from Hong Kong now arriving at gate number three." It repeated once again.  
  
Misato motioned for Asuka to follow her as she headed over to her next stop. Standing before the third gate the two women stood to look for who was next to show.  
  
This time a familiar young man walked out with an equally familiar young woman behind him. Toji Suzuhara was taller than Misato and wore a brown flight jacket with a pair of jeans. Hikari wore a dark blue sundress that showed her slim features as well as her bust.  
  
Hikari was the first to notice the two women in the terminal. She and Asuka both squealed before they ran to each other and embraced. When they broke apart they began to catch up with each other. Asuka squealed again when she noticed the wedding ring on Hikari's finger.  
  
Toji shook his head as he greeted Misato with a smile. "Nice to see you again Misato, I take it you're the one sent here to pick us up?"  
  
She gave him the cutest face she always gave him when he used to visit and nodded, "I see you and Hikari finally tied the knot huh." She winked and then laughed when he went slightly red.  
  
"Bet Asuka's gonna be mad at me because she wasn't invited." He said with a nervous laugh that Misato returned.  
  
The speaker box broke in "Flight 323 from Rome now arriving at gate number four."  
  
Misato sighed as she signaled for the group to follow her to the next gate to retrieve the next person. It was kind of odd though, two of the five original Eva pilots had returned to Tokyo3. She was beginning to wonder who the other two people would be.  
  
'If the next one is Shinji or Rei then I'll know.' The major thought to herself as they came to a stop at the next gate. But to the surprise of the group the person they were suppose to wait for, was waiting for them.  
  
Rei Ayanami stood there with her hands in the pockets of her long light blue coat that matched her short hair. She also wore a white T-shirt and gray pants. The First Child noticed the group and turned her ruby eyes in their direction.  
  
Misato greeted her with the same enthusiasm as she use to, "High Rei how nice to see you." She smiled at the former pilot of Unit 00 and like Asuka, looked her over as well. Like Asuka, Rei had grown more attractive during the years she was gone. Her height was the same as Asuka's but she was still smaller in the chest area.  
  
Rei inclined her head at Misato, "Greetings Major Katsuragi, Mrs. Suzuhara, Miss Souryu and Mr. Suzuhara." She greeted them in the same unemotional whisper she always used.  
  
The others greeted her with 'Hey' 'Hello Doll' 'Miss Ayanami' and grew quiet for the first time. Toji was the first to speak, "How did you know Hikari and I were married?"  
  
Rei looked at the Fourth Child and tilted her head, "I noticed the matching wedding bands on both your hands. It was that simple." She replied.  
  
Once more, "Flight 012 from Sacramento now arriving at gate number 14." interrupted the overhead speaker.  
  
Misato turned to the group of young adults and smiled, "It's obvious that this one is Shinji so Asuka," She said catching the red head's attention, "don't be so ruff on him." The major smiled at the double meaning before she walked to the next gate.  
  
Rei was right behind the major walking silently and always looking at her surroundings. Asuka and Hikari were behind her still talking with each other asking every now and then 'Why did you do it?' and 'You haven't done it right?' Toji brought up the rear and like Rei was constantly looking around him.  
  
Soon they reached the specified gate and waited for Shinji to leave the plane. 'It should be Shinji since the rest of the pilots are here... it would just make sense,' thought Misato to herself.  
  
The crowd of people began to thin and all looked in shock as the Third Child stepped into the terminal.  
  
Shinji Ikari calmly walked over to the group and stood in front of them. His once short brown hair was now longer and was navy blue as well, and was down to his eyes. He looked through his bangs with his cold blue eyes. He stood at 6'3' beating Toji by two inches. He wore a long forest green leather coat and an equally green T-shirt with black military pants.  
  
"Hello Misato," He greeted in a deep voice that made all the females, including Rei shiver. Without another word he turned and headed down to the baggage claim. The others followed in silence with Rei and Toji still glancing at the surroundings.  
  
The silence grew irritating so Misato decided to break it. "So why are you all called the Musicians anyway?" She asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
Surprisingly it was Rei who answered her question. "Because of how we carry our weapons Major."  
  
The confused major was about to ask what she meant when she almost walked right into Shinji. Without realizing it they had arrived at the baggage claim.  
  
The group split apart to head to the different conniver belts to retrieve their belongings. Misato stayed with Shinji as he looked for his luggage. "So what have you been up to Shinji?" She asked once again trying to make conversation.  
  
The Third Child turned and looked directly into his former guardian's eyes. "You are not authorized to know that information Misato." He answered in a silent deadly manner. He turned away from her shocked face and grabbed two guitar cases that came before him. "If you excuse me Misato, I have to retrieve my bike." He stated before he turned and walked away from her.  
  
'What happened to my Shinji?"  
  
*******  
  
Five figures stood in the Commander's office before his desk. Misato stood next to the former Evangelion pilots staring at the two most powerful men in the world.  
  
But being the cold hearted man he always was, Commander Ikari skipped the greetings and got down to business. "The four of you will be strategically placed in pairs in the city. Apartments have been prepared for you and your belongings have been sent there already."  
  
The Sub Commander proceeded to hand out papers to the four young adults, which showed where they would live, and who with. Three of the four pilots agreed with the orders, but Asuka didn't. But she wasn't stupid enough to bring it up to her boss.  
  
Without a word Shinji picked up his two guitar cases turned and walked out of the room. Rei followed suit and retrieved her violin case before leaving. With a low growl Asuka scooped up her violin case and followed Ayanami. Toji sighed as he picked up his keyboard case and followed the group out to where Hikari was waiting for him.  
  
Once they were all gone the Commander went over the underworld's rumors in his mind. "'The Four Musicians', also known as the 'unbeatable assassins'. Called 'Musicians' due to the instrument cases they carry with them everywhere they go. Each one hides a number of weapons, guns, knifes and grenades. All trained by NERV, just for me."  
  
*******  
  
"Well who wants a ride?" Misato asked the group once they entered the parking garage.  
  
Toji and Hikari kindly declined saying that they can take the bus. Rei refused as well saying that her apartment was within walking distance, since she got her old one back.  
  
Misato gave a disappointed sigh and turned to the remaining two people present. "Well shall we go home then?"  
  
The Second Child looked at Misato sadly before speaking, "Misato, neither of us is moving back in with you. The two of us are living in a different complex."  
  
To say that the major was sad was an understatement. Tears began to stream down her face. Her family wasn't coming back? She couldn't take it and broke down before the two pilots.  
  
After several minutes of Asuka saying calming things Misato finally got control over herself. "Well do you still need a lift?" She asked hopefully.  
  
It was Shinji who replied this time, "That is not necessary." He was unaffected by the glare Asuka threw at him and continued, "I have a mode of transportation we can both use."  
  
Once seeing Misato off and promising that they would be at her party, both roommates headed for Shinji's motorcycle. It was a new model made for racing, it used less gas, had state of the art acceleration and suspension as well as improved brakes and wheels. All in all an impressive machine that anyone would want.  
  
"Take this." Shinji said as thrust a blue and silver helmet into Asuka's hands. With that he secured his two guitar cases to the sides of his motorcycle, then he removed his long coat which revealed that his green shirt was in fact sleeveless, revealing his muscled arms.  
  
Asuka couldn't stop the blood rushing into her face at the sight. 'He's all grown up... in more ways than one- STOP THAT!'  
  
He folded his coat several times before he packed it into a bag attached to the side. Once he was finished he pulled out a pair of blue rimmed sunglasses with silver lenses, he put them on and climbed onto his bike.  
  
While he did that Asuka took off her coat and placed it into a bag on the opposite side, noticing that there was enough room she put her violin case into it as well. Once she was finished she tied her hair back and pulled the helmet over her head. She then got on the bike behind her new roommate and while still blushing, wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Shinji then turned the key on his bike and gave it a moment to warm up. "What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Huh?" came the reply from behind him.  
  
The blue haired young man turned and looked at her through his one way sunglasses. "I'm not gonna ask again." He satiated as he gave the throttle a twist.  
  
Asuka blinked behind the visor of her helmet. "Um... I don't know. Let's not think about food until we get home."  
  
Shinji turned back around without a word and started off to his knew home.  
  
*******  
  
Asuka literally jumped off the bike once they came to a stop. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps as her adrenaline rush began to go down.  
  
The bike ride wasn't what she had expected. It seemed that Shinji didn't believe in traffic laws since he broke at least all of them. He was well coordinated since he was able to avoid all traffic that was heading in the opposite direction, he was constantly driving down the wrong side of the street when there was a red light.  
  
Whenever a police car or motorcycle ordered him to pull over he would ignore them and keep on going. Eventually Asuka flashed her NERV ID at them and they broke off the pursuit but not after they had caught the attention of several KNEWS helicopters.  
  
It was obvious that Shinji was no longer spineless. She figured this out when he unlike her wasn't screaming his head off at what he was doing.  
  
The Second Child threw her helmet off and glared at the young man who had just removed his long green coat from the bag it was in during the ride over. "Where the Hell did you learn to drive like that?" She asked after she caught her breath.  
  
With a rustle he pulled his coat on and removed his two cases. "When a target is on the move it is good to be there next to him, where ever he is." He replied before he turned and headed for the elevator.  
  
The red head quickly gathered her coat and violin case and followed him. The ride up to the third floor was quiet. Asuka couldn't tell what her roommate was thinking, do to the fact that he still wore his sunglasses.  
  
After a slow walk they reached the room that was theirs. Shinji removed an envelope from one of his pockets and removed two plastic cards from within it. He quickly slid it through the slot next to the door and it slid open to the right.  
  
Boxes lined the hallway when they walked in. All were covered with a variety of stamps from various countries around the world. But all shared the same NERV logo.  
  
"Well," Shinji started as he picked up a box, "let's move in."  
  
*******  
  
To Asuka's horror the apartment had only one of every room. One living room, one kitchen, one bathroom and... one bedroom. She stood in complete shock, the idea of sleeping in the same room with, in her mind a pervert like Shinji.  
  
Without a word the blue hared pilot moved passed the startled red head and began to set one side of the room to his liking. Within a few minutes he had moved everything that was personal that he would need into the room.  
  
He opened one of the guitar cases and removed to her surprise, a guitar. It was an electronic model that matched Asuka's hair exactly. Shinji carefully set it on the floor near another large box that Asuka guessed was the amplifier for it. Then he moved to his other guitar case and opened it as well but didn't remove anything.  
  
The shock she was going through about the 'one' bedroom wore off and she moved to the other side of the bed. Her eyes were on the red guitar on the floor when she said, "I thought you only played the cello, when did you start playing a guitar?"  
  
Shinji stopped what he was about to do and turned his head to the musical instrument on the floor. With a sigh he answered, "Since my cello was incinerated." He noticed the questioning look Asuka was giving him and continued, "I got really stupid after one mission, didn't notice that I was being followed. In the end my first apartment was demolished along with all of the few mementos I had from my childhood."  
  
He removed his glasses and turned to look at her and for a brief moment, she saw the Shinji she knew. "A guitar is easier to move, so I adapted."  
  
The Second Child nodded at the logic he spoke of. More people were getting into modern music. She knew how strange it was to see someone walking around with a classic instrument. Having received a couple strange looks herself while carrying her violin case.  
  
But she still had one question left, "Why is your guitar red Shinji?"  
  
The blue hared pilot responded in a low whisper, "I lost everything that reminded me of my short but happy past. I always considered you and the color red an image of strength. Unit 02 was red, your hair clips were red, the plug suit you wore was red and... your hair is red." Slowly he walked over until he was standing close to the pink-cheeked red head. Very slowly afraid that she would turn away, he raised his hand to her right cheek. "My guitar is a like a picture of you smiling... it gives me strength."  
  
Asuka stood there for the one of the few times in her life completely speechless. For some reason the words he spoke hit a nerve deep within her. She was beginning to think about the small things she had noticed about him since he arrived at the airport. How he looked more mature and more confident. How his new hair brought out the color of his eyes. The softness of his palm on her face despite the career he was now in.  
  
Slowly the two pilots began to inch toward each other. Their faces drawing ever closer while both of their minds said 'I'd been waiting for this moment.' They were about to connect when a cell phone went off.  
  
For a moment neither moved a muscle. The phone didn't stop ringing and its cry continued to ruin the moment.  
  
After a wile it was obvious that the person calling wouldn't give up so Shinji reluctantly broke the connection to pull the phone out of his pocket. "This better be good." He spoke in the phone.  
  
*******  
  
After ringing the bell a second time the door finally opened to reveal a smiling Misato. "Glad you could make it! Come in." She said happily.  
  
Shinji followed Asuka into their one-time home and looked at the familiar surroundings. He set his guitar case down near the glass door to the balcony. To his surprise the entire place was spotless. He couldn't help but think what poor soul had to clean Misato's apartment.  
  
Asuka seemed to notice this as well as they both hang their coats near the door, "Who did you get to clean the 'war zone' Misato?"  
  
The major faked a frown at the red head, "For your information I cleaned it myself- well sorta."  
  
It was then that they joined the rest of the party. Misato had gone all out for a proper reunion. Present were Kensuke, Toji and his wife Hikari, Maya, Aoba, Shigeru, and Rei.  
  
Everyone except Rei and Shinji smiled when he and Asuka arrived in the living room. Everybody who wasn't at the airport was shocked at Shinji's new appearance. Asuka and Hikari sat down on the couch to catch- up. Shinji joined the group around Toji but said nothing but the usual greetings.  
  
Still being the military geek he always was, Kensuke tried to pry information out of his two friends. But all of their answers were practiced and censured, only saying things that happened between missions. Aoba got excited when he saw Shinji's guitar case and the two of them were soon talking about music.  
  
But all things must come to an end, so when it started to get late the party began to grow thinner. Misato was already drunk and in bed when only two people remained.  
  
After making sure that Misato was all right Asuka walked into the living room to find Shinji. When she saw that he wasn't there, she looked all around the apartment to find him. She just closed the door to his old room when she saw his shadow on the floor of the living room.  
  
Slapping her head for not thinking of the balcony she walked over and opened the glass door and found him.  
  
He was sitting on the railing with his back leaning on the side of the building. His green long coat was gone revealing his two customized MagSec 4 pistols. His left leg was bent at the knee and resting on top of the railing with his left arm resting on the knee, while his right was hanging on the inside part of the balcony. His head was bent down with his bangs covering his eyes so it appeared that he was asleep, in his right hand he held a glass of tea that was almost gone.  
  
"You haven't asked me about it." He said quietly.  
  
Asuka jumped out of her skin for a moment still believing that he was sleeping. "What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.  
  
The Third Child brought up his head exposing his eyes so that he could look up at the sky. "You haven't asked me about my hair." He said before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
The red head gave a shrug and sat down in a chair facing him. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I just assumed you dyed it to blend in."  
  
Shinji gave a low laugh at what she said. The laugh held no real humor and sent a chill down her spine.  
  
With a final swig he finished off his tea and set it on the ground before he turned back to the sky. "It's natural."  
  
She didn't believe it one bit. "Yea right Shinji."  
  
"You know about Ayanami's background right? About how she was a genetic double of Lilith and my mother?" He asked still not looking at her.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw her nod. "Her hair isn't that color because she's part Angel. It's a side effect of the result of any human- like genetic science. One that's been a real bother for those trying to make the perfect human.  
  
"When I first started training the Commander thought that I wouldn't be able to withstand it. So he had me go under a series of genetic procedures to improve and give me abilities. In a way I should thank him, in many ways I should be dead. My reflexes, strength, height and healing abilities have increased."  
  
Asuka was taking it all in word for word, sadly she could understand that the Commander would want his son to be better. It was just another reason to hate him. "Did you feel any pain during the experiments?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
The blue hared man gave a sigh before answering, "The last time I ever felt 'any' pain, was right before I claimed my first victim."  
  
He stood up and walked over to the chair next to Asuka's and sat down in it. "My father wanted the procedure to go as fast as possible so the only time I was ever unconscious was the last day of the procedure. Afterward when I came to, I felt and intense rage in me. It caused me to kill the first person I saw, which was Dr. Akagi."  
  
The red head's hands went to her mouth in shock at hearing that. She stood up and pulled Shinji to his feet before she gave him a reassuring hug that he returned after a while.  
  
"I beat her to death, punching, kicking and even biting. After my anger was gone I realized the agonizing truth... I felt nothing. My hatred was gone, my happiness, my sorrow, my fear, my confusion... all gone." He spoke into her red hair.  
  
Asuka pulled back enough so the she could see into his blue eyes. It was then that she thought that his feeling of nothingness must only happen when he is about to or already has taken a life. "But you feel everything now don't you?" She asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
The Second Child tightened her arms slightly, "Do you feel this?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
She brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his blue hair, "How about this?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"What about this?" She closed her eyes and softly blew onto his neck and smiled when he shivered. Asuka looked back into the eyes that she couldn't look away from. "And this..." She said before her lips came into contact with his.  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked off to the side. "Get out your weapon and get Misato out of here." Shinji stated as he threw on his long coat  
  
Asuka was wondering what he was getting at when she followed his line of sight. Three black cars were parked in the street and coming out of them were several men in SWAT gear.  
  
She and Shinji ran back into the apartment, she went to grab Misato while he grabbed a few things from his guitar case.  
  
Asuka then walked out of the hallway with the passed out major over her shoulder and a SIG Sauer in her hand. "How are we going to get out of here? They're taking both sets of stairs and both elevators."  
  
He went back out to the balcony and threw something over the railing before he grabbed Misato and to Asuka's horror, he threw their former guardian over the side. Before she had a chance to do anything he grabbed her and likewise he threw her over the side. The Second Child screamed for a wile before she landed on the inflatable mattress that inflated on the street. Shinji then dropped his guitar case over the side as well.  
  
He closed the glass door just as the front door blew inward. The Third Child spun around as he removed his two MagSecs, brought them to bear before he squeezed the triggers.  
  
*******  
  
Asuka recovered from her momentary fright of free falling and recovered both her pistol and Misato. It was then that she heard automatic gunfire from the apartment.  
  
Two figures were guarding the three cars and came running when they heard her screams. She noticed that they were both caring standard issue weapons for JSSDF. The two guys were bringing their assault rifles to bear once their shock wore off.  
  
In a flash Asuka brought up her SIG and squeezed off two well placed rounds into their foreheads. As the two men went down one's assault rifle went off spraying the mattress with bullets causing it to deflate.  
  
The sound of glass breaking came to her ears causing her to look up at the apartment's balcony.  
  
Shinji was flying out through the glass door and out into the open air with both pistols drawn. He rolled until he was in a sitting position and began to shoot through the remains of the glass door.  
  
Asuka was too shocked at the sight of Shinji falling and shooting to notice the flat mattress until it was too late. 'Shinji!' Her mind screamed in a panic.  
  
The Third Child holstered the handgun with his left hand as he fell while still facing the building. He then flipped over backwards and with the grace of a cat he landed on the ground. He was kneeling on his left leg his left hand flat against the ground to support his weight, his right hand holding the pistol up near his head, his trench coat billowing around him in the wind.  
  
He stood up and walked over to where Asuka was standing shocked. Shinji looked down at her with his cold blue eyes before he retrieved his guitar case. "Let's go." 


End file.
